Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons
by ShannonEsmerelda1
Summary: What if Jack wasn't the only guardian?
1. Chapter That Isn't Really A Chapter

**This will be a collaborative story between moi and the lovely LaakinGangale. I will be doing Merida and Rapunzel while she writes Jack and Hiccup.**


	2. Chapter 1- Punzie's Death

**This chapter was written by me~ShannonEsmerelda**

**Rapunzel**

I smiled at Pascal from my canopy made of hair. I was painting flowers on the walls and just enjoying life in my tower, awaiting the day I turn 18 and can finally go see the floating lanterns. Mother had told me last year when I asked that I was too young, it was too dangerous.

"Maybe this year I'll be old enough Pascal!" I shouted up to him on his beam by the ceiling. I heard a noise that sounded like an agreement from him and smiled up at him, lowering myself to reach for the pink paint.

"Do you think that I'll ever be able to leave here? For good I mean?" I asked him, raising myself up a bit higher than I usually went.

He climbed down the wall and onto my shoulder so he was hidden behind my hair. I looked down at him with a smile and saw him smile his little smile.

"I would hope not my dear." I heard Mother Gothel say from the ground.

I screamed and lost my grip on my hair, falling to the ground. I tried to grab onto something to hold, but all I could grab was strands of hair. I slammed onto the ground, and the last thing I heard was the sickening crunch of my head against the pavement.


	3. Chapter 2- Jack's Death

Written By LaakinGangale. enjoy

Jack's POV

I stood there, frozen in my skates. I slowly began to untie my skates as i looked my sister in the eyes. she looked at me and the thin Ice that remained under ours skates as it crackled.

"It's okay, just stay calm." I said as i slipped the skates off my feet and stepped onto the chilly ice.

"Jack i'm scared." She said in a terrified tone, keeping her hands up and as they are so she kept better balance.

"I know... but it's okay. you're gonna be okay." I said as i pushed my skates away from us. i looked towards my staff which was on thicker ice. "Let play a game..."

"Jack!" she said in an 'are-you-kidding-me' tone. I smiled and looked at her.

"Come on. it'll be fun... its as simple as... 1..." i took one step toward my staff, "...2..." i took another step. "...3!" i said in one swift motion towards my staff and grabbed it in my hands. I felt my feet begin to turn colder and colder. I ignored it and focused on my frightened sister. "Come on, your turn."

"O-okay..." She said in a frightened tone.

"1..." she took one small step towards me, in her skates. "...2..." she took another small step and i got ready. "...3!" I said as she took another step and i quickly grabbed her with my staff. As i pulled her i ended going where she was. She fell towards the thicker ice and smiled with a small giggle. I smiled at her and got up grabbing my staff, doing such caused the ice below me to crackle and break through.

"JACK!" she screamed with wide eyes as i fell through, the ice returning to where it was after i fell through. My body turned cold as darkness over came my body and mind.


	4. Chapter 3- Merida's Death

This chapter was written by me, hope you like it! ~ShannonEsmerelda

**Merida**

Everyday is just the same, I wake up learning how to be a princess, I eat to be a princess, I walk and talk and even sleep like a princess, me mum naggin' me endlessly on how I need to speak, walk, even think.

But sometimes, sometimes I wake up without lessons, and sleep in until the sun rises high enough to shine through my window. Some days I get to be free; free to be me.

I whooped! in happiness as me and Angus rode the trails, my arrows hitting the targets bullseye each time I shot them. I cried out in laughter as we rode, my hair flying behind me with each clip-clop of Angus' hooves against the ground.

He rode faster and faster, my happiness growing with each step. Then something unimaginably unexpected happened; a Will of the Wisp appeared in front of us.

Angus reared his hooves, whinnying in fright as I struggled to keep my hold on him. I yelled out in fright as I fell off of him, towards the edge of the cliffs. I spun off of the edge, and gripped onto it for dear life, my fingers just catching grip.

I heard Angus trotting away, too frightened by the wisps to notice me. I gave out one final scream as I fell to the waves below, to meet my untimely demise.

_What will mum think?_ Was the last thought I had as I hit the cold, watery ocean below me.


	5. Chapter 4- Hiccup's Death

Written by LaakinGangale. enjoy.

Hiccup's POV

I stood in front of one of the newly found monstrous nightmares. It was still young yet so much larger then me. It kept pushing into me casing my bad leg to fall the wrong way and made me fall to the ground. I sighed and scratched under it's jawline and it calmed down and stood still while i stood up again.

It kept trying to play fetch with my metallic leg and toothless growled at it and stood up from his spot, i raised my hand and looked at toothless.

"Relax Toothless it's okay." I looked back at the monstrous nightmare as toothless sat down unsure whether he should calm down or not.

"hmm... Nox..." i said looking at the monstrous nightmare and it seemed to get happy. I smiled and laughed as Nox tackled me to the ground and acted like a puppy when it is excited.

my eyes widened as a large flame quickly overcame his entire body. starting from the end of his tail and traveling to me. I heard toothless screech and after my body had already engulfed in flames i felt Nox be pushed off of me.

my body was washed over with immense heat. My sight was over come with a bright light and then suddenly turned to darkness... a warm darkness...


	6. Chapter 5- Punzie Meets Santa Clause

Written by me, enjoy~ShannonEsmerelda

**Rapunzel** I woke up, or at least, I think I was waking up...I don't remember going to sleep, to be perfectly honest with you. I sat up and looked around me; I was in a forest. There were trees with bright green leaves around me and a field of endless flowers of every color that looked like it stretched on for miles.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. Then I realized something. "I'm not in my tower!" I shouted, jumping up and waving my arms around in victory. "I'm not in my tower!" I shouted in horror, pulling my hair tight against my face.

"I'm free!" I shouted in joy, running around the trees, leaping from spot to spot quickly. "I'm free?" I said questioningly, pondering what that meant.

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, and a cold winter air ruffle my dress. I looked around confused, it didn't look like winter. I heard a boy's laughter and turned around to find a weeping willow covered in frost, its' branches bent with snow.

"What in the-" I said, looking at it confused. Then I saw the boy in the branches, and I was even more stunned. He was...he was...fantastic, in a word. He had snow white hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a hoodie that seemed to have frost on it.

"Who are you?" I asked him, my eyes wide with curiosity. He was so...so strange. Well I mean, for the first boy I'd ever met he sure was. "Do all boys walk around with frost on their jackets?" I asked him, not realizing I had spoken out loud.

"I'm Jack Frost, and no they don't." he said with a laugh, hoping down to the ground below him. The ground covered with snow where ever he stepped.

"What an odd name...how are you doing that?" I asked him, holding my hands behind my back and leaning forward curiously.

"I'm the guardian of fun, the winter spirit, how else?" He said, smiling like that actually made sense.

"You're a what?" I asked him. _Mother was right, I should've stayed in my tower._

"Come on blondie, I'll have North explain everything to you." he said, holding his hand out to me. I don't know why, but I took his hand. He seemed to be the only one around, so I may as well let him take me to other people (people that weren't crazy).

I yelped out in surprise as he lifted us into the air, shivering from the cold winds that swirled around me. He ignored my protests at being carried by a crazy boy in the sky, and flew.

We flew for what felt like hours, and I swear my teeth were chattering so loud that it felt like I would bite my lips off.

"Almost there." he said, and I saw what seemed like a giant castle in the distance.

We landed and he lead me into the coolest place ever! I screeched loudly and tried to take in what I was seeing. There were toys everywhere! And elves! And yetis?! And Santa clause!

"Oh my god!" I ran up to Santa screeching. "You're Santa Clause!"

He went to say something, but I didn't quite catch it, as I fainted, hoping someone caught me.


	7. Chapter 6- Jack Meets Punzie

Written by LaakinGangale~ ShannonEsmerelda

Jack Frost

I woke up to see the man in the moon. He spoke to me. Even to this day I don't know what he said. I came out of the frozen ice and looked around, confused. I was barefoot yet I wasn't cold, there was frost on my sweatshirt and my staff.

I tried to brush of some I the frost, but it was no use. I picked up my staff and frost traveled down it quickly.

The wind picked up and I blew up into the air. I was... FLYING?! this is possible?

I flew to a nearby village and asked one of the adults what year is was and they didn't answer. instead they just walked right through me. my eyes widened and I gasped.

That's when my world became quiet.

One day I was sat in an old tree, my frost overcoming most of it. suddenly I saw a Long blonde haired girl. And when I say long... I mean LONG! Her hair had to be At least 30 feet long. She was going on about how she was out of her tower and free. she seemed to be battling with herself, which caused me to laugh.

"What in the-" she started to look around for me. "Who are you?" She asked curious when our eyes met. "Do all boys walk around with frost on their jackets?" She asked looking at My attire.

That's what she's curious about? not the fact that I'm barefoot? Or about how there is only frost on the one tree in the middle of green land?

"I'm Jack Frost, and no they don't." I said with a laugh.

"What an odd name...how are you doing that?" she asked as she noticed the frost forming below my feet, bending forward with her hands clasped together behind her.

"I'm a winter spirit, how else?" I said, smiling at her.

"You're a what?" She asked looking extremely confused at my explanation.

"Come on blondie, I'll have North explain everything to you." I said, holding my hand out to her. She took my hand and i felt the warmth from her hand in my palm. I smiled and flew up pulling her into my body as my arm wrapped around her waist. She screamed and i felt her shiver as we flew to the north pole. She kept protesting me and wanted to be put down, i just ignored her.

"Almost there." i said as i felt her shaking in my arms. I looked at her, i watched as she bit her lip shivering.

I cant exactly warm her up. Guess i should've found a way to keep her warm before bringing her here. I can apologize later.

I brought her into North's factory and she began freaking out over... EVERYTHING! has this girl been living under a rock?

After a couple minutes she ended up passing out, i caught her in my arms and looked at North.

"What should i do with her?" i asked looking at the big Russian man in front of us.

"Put her on the couch for now." He said looking at her and then me.

"hey... do you think i could stay with her for now?" i asked as i placed her on the couch.

"How come Jack?" He asked out of curiosity.

"S-she...She can see me." i said feeling a slight bit of color come to my cheeks. i saw a grin go across North's cheeks as he crossed his arms.

"Do as you wish... WHERE ARE MY COOKIES!" he said shouting towards the doors where he then exited to find his cookies. I laughed and shook my head as i sat down next to her and just looked at her as she slept. she was weird... and kind of ... pretty...? I felt some heat come to my face and i looked the other way, pulling my hood up and over my head.

this isn't entirely normal for me... and this might be fun.


	8. Chapter 7- Merida Meets Sandy

**This chapter was written by moi, hope you like it~ ShannonEsmerelda**

**Merida**

I groaned and sat up, noticing that I was covered in a big pile of leaves, almos' like a blanket. I rubbed my head and stood, shakin' the leaves off of me and stepping out of them.

I looked around me confused. Where was I? Who was I? Alright that's a bit odd...how do I not know who I am? How do I not know me own name?

I began to panic, and spun on my heels to see if I could find anyone around me. There was no one. Nothing but trees that seemed to stretch on into the endless forest.

I turned one final turn, and couldn't believe what I saw before me. It was a floating, glowing, thing. _Will of the wisp._ My mind told me, even though I had no clue what that meant.

Then it hit me. Will of the wisps. Me mum had told me about those, said they brought you to your fate. But why can't I remember my own name? Why can't I remember what she looked like? Why can'tI even remember my own age?

I growled and hit my forehead, hoping to whack some sense into it. I sighed sadly when nothing came to me, and opened my eyes. The wisp was still there, floating just ahead of me.

I ventured towards it slowly, hoping not to startle it. That didn't work out. I dissapeared when I got about two feet away, vanishing in a puff of smoke, startling me.

I jumped back, spooked by its' dissapearance. I moved forward when I saw another one a few feet ahead. This one dissapeared when I got too close too, and more appeared.

I followed the wisps to a meadow, not to far from where I had been before. I sighed, and looked around.

I saw someone, well at least I think it was a someone, I mean he had golden everything!

"Hullo?" I asked him, taking a step into the meadow. He was about half my height, a bit chubby, and seemed like 'e was floatin'!

He turned towards me and an image appeared above 'is 'ead; it looked like it was made of sand. The image was a waving hand.

"Is that how ye talk?" I asked him confusedly.

He nods and an image of a smile appeared. "Well then how do ye tell people yer name?"

Images of letters began to appear. "S-A-N-D-M-A-N. Yer the sandman?" another nod. "Can I just call ye Sandy?" More nodding.

He pointed at me, and I assumed he wanted to know me name. "I don't know me name. I just woke up in the forest and started to walk and then I found ye here." I told him, and he frowed, looking thoughtful.

He held out his hand to me, and I took it. "Where ye talkin me?" I asked, and he showed me a picture of reindeer, then christmas bells, then mistletoe. "Your takin me to Santa Claus?" I guess.

He nods and he lifts me up in a cloud of sand. "Woah!" I shouted, confused as to how the sand was holding us up.


	9. Chapter 8- Hiccup Meets Tooth

Written by LaakinGangale

Hiccup's POV

I woke up next to a lake, I sat up on the patch on grass and pushed my hair back and stood up. My metallic leg was bothering me, I adjusted it and sighed.

I started waking around, looking for someone... Anyone.

I saw a large hummingbird fly above me.

"That's one big bird..." I watched it and saw about how it was a lady, I chased after her. "...hey! bird lady! Wait! can you help me?" She stopped and flew towards me.

Listen to yourself hiccup! you sound insane, talking to a bird lady.

I looked at her a bit shocked as she got really close REALLY fast. She observed me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi...I'm Hiccup... can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked rubbing my arm. her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Hiccup?! wait your the Viking with the nice teeth!" she started to freak out and began to pry into my mouth and she giggled and clapped as she looked at my teeth.

"Um... This is kind of awkward..." I tried to said as she had her fingers in my mouth. she stepped back and giggled.

"Oh... sorry. Anyway I'm not sure why your here. but we could go ask north." She said slightly putting her hands out to grab me.

"North?" I asked and she nodded and took my arm and began flying. my eyes widened as she flew at a fast pace, before I knew it we were in a large castle of a factory in the northpole. in a room with a red haired girl, a short chubby man, a white haired guy around my age, a sleeping long blonde haired girl and a large Russian man eating a cookie.

Through all this I'm still curious where toothless is.


End file.
